1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic device module including external terminals disposed outwardly of a molded portion, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve miniaturization and lightness in electronic devices, system on chip (SOC) technology of implementing a plurality of individual devices in a single chip, a system in package (SIP) technology of integrating a plurality of individual devices in a single package, or the like, as well as a technology of decreasing individual sizes of mounted components are required.
In addition, in order to manufacture an electronic device module having a small size and high performance, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a board and a structure in which external terminals are formed on both surfaces of a package have been developed.